harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seamus Finnigan
This page could do for improving. I see it's a stub. I can't beilve there is so little information her eon such a big character. : I've expanded it a little bit, but there's still a lot of information that could be added. I just don't know how to word it all so it sounds gramatically correct. - Cubs Fan2007 00:21, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ´ Seamus/Susan? I removed this information about Seamus earlier today. Now it was readded. Did JKR mention in an interview?--Rodolphus 18:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) : Nah, it just seems to be fanon (actually, it has to be, since there is no "eighth year" at Hogwarts). I've reverted it. ---- [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 19:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) No JKR hasn't mention anything about Seamus or Susan yet. Everything that happened to both Seamus and Susan after the final battle is currently unknown - J.K. Rowling has not been asked and has therefore not confirmed this. When I think about it. The pairing may be nice as they did seem friendly in their school years as we saw in the first few movies and they were both in "Dumbledore's Army". (Seamuslover 15:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC)) spelling mr. Finnigan should read Mr. Finnigan9fires 20:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Powers/ Abilities What? No power and abilities section? Not even since he's in the D.A.? A not about his magic backfiring often? Perhaps he doesnt have good control over his magic? Does anyone care? 14:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Seamus's wife? I was just wondering, why is it mentioned that Katie Bell is his wife when nothing is known about his later life (other than he survived the Battle of Hogwarts)? And there is no mention of Seamus being her husband in the Katie Bell article?? Irish? How do we know that Seamus is Irish? AB Ng Talk 11:21, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The films show him with an Irish accent. His name is definately Irish and he also supported Ireland during the QWC. The books don´t mention if he has an accent, so I would consider it canon.--Rodolphus (talk) 11:27, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Doubting Harry In terms of the interactions between them (Harry and Seamus) when Seamus told Harry that his mother (Mrs. Finnigan) did not believe that Harry was telling the truth about Voldemort's return: Did Seamus himself not believe Harry or merely turn against him after Harry insulted his mother (Seamus') in frustration at being treated as a liar? KillerBird (talk) 05:48, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Place of birth The one thing I have noticed on the page of every single Hogwarts student is that they each presume the character had to have to have been born in Britain or Ireland based on the fact that they went to the school. But just because Rowling said that the school serves Britain or Ireland, it does not mean they have to have been born there. For example, Emma Watson is English but she was born in Paris. Lucius wanted to send Draco to Durmstrang even though he was not born in the countries that the students of Durmstrang mainly take students from. How do you know that Seamus wasn't born in say, Australia to Irish parents who raised him in Ireland? How do you know that a student from say, Germany couldn't be sent to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang if their parents wanted? He was probably born in Ireland, but it does seem a bit presumptuous to put on the page of every student from Hogwarts that they were 100% born there using the same source. But that source just says that "Hogwarts just serves Britain and Ireland". It takes in students who live in the country and/or want to attend Hogwarts. It's simply the school in that country, that's not to say that everyone who attends were born there. - Kates39 (talk) 22:32, March 3, 2019 (UTC) : Bumping. - Kates39 (talk) 21:59, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ::FYI, the "born in Britain or Ireland" assumption is being switched over to |Nationality= " in the infoboxes, to better match what Rowling actually said. The article text should be updated as well as needed (but the bot can't do this automatically). ::As for Seamus, I agree that while his mom is stated to be Irish, we don't know where he was born despite the implications of his name and accent. I've made brief adjustments to this fact, but feel free to expand or clarify as needed. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:17, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ::: Excellent, that seems to be a better way of phrasing it. :) - Kates39 (talk) 20:49, March 20, 2019 (UTC)